kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
Live to fight another day
Written by Thingguy2. The first chapter was posted on 22-02-2015, This story is incomplete. CHAPTER ONE When King Matthias fell, Morcia went with it. thedude7500 ruled Morcia with an iron fist, and he and his forces were hunting down and capturing the KotoOS. Getting out of Morcia was almost impossible. How did some make it out? That's a long story. And it starts with him. His name was Larry. He was a minifigure. With me so far? Now Larry was what he liked to call a “free spirit.” He didn’t do much other than what he wanted to do, which wasn’t much. He was a good fellow, though. He wasn’t mean and he never did anything to hurt anyone. He called himself a free spirit. Other people would call him a “lazy and useless waste of plastic.” This is what Harold, the general storekeeper, called him now. “Hey, dude!” Larry replied indignantly. “I ain’t useless, dude! I can juggle FIVE balls!” “I don’t care how many balls you can juggle! It’s not getting you any more credit!” “But I don’t have any money, dude.” “Then I guess you aren’t going to be eating this week!” Harold shouted. “And if you don’t start paying off this tab, I’m going to start compounding interest!” “Yo, dude, chill!” Larry backed out of the store. “Well I guess I’m not shopping here anymore, dude.” All the stores had become stricter since thedude had taken over a month ago. Larry heard stories every day of his police rounding up escaping knights. Larry walked over to his small car and opened the door. He sat down in the driver’s seat and put the keys in the ignition when he suddenly realized someone was in his passenger seat. “Ah!” he shouted. “Who’re you, dude?” “Keep your voice down,” the someone hushed him. “I’m hiding.” “From who?” Larry screamed. This hadn't happened before. He looked out his window and saw a patrol of thedude’s police rounding a street corner. “Oh, hey! Don’t those dudes serve that new king dude? Isn’t his name like thedude or whatever?” “Quiet and drive!” the minifigure was very anxious. “My name is Sir Legoboy and you need to hide me!” CHAPTER TWO “I don’t care who you are, dude,” said Larry. “Get out of my car!” “Listen, those police are going to capture and torture me if you don’t drive away right now!” Legoboy said frantically. “I don’t know, dude…” “Just drive!” Legoboy shouted. “You’d be driving even if I wasn’t in the car with you!” “Good point, dude,” said Larry. He started up his Honda Civic and drove slowly down the street, searching for his favorite radio station. “Can’t you drive any faster?” Legoboy was considering jumping out and trying a different car. “Hang on, dude,” Larry fiddled with the radio knob. “When changing radio stations, you should always drive slower, to account for longer reaction time.” “Do you need to mess with the radio?” “I need my Bob Marley, dude.” Just then, Bob Marley’s “Iron Lion Zion” came on the radio and Larry started singing along. “Okay, I’m taking my chances with the police,” Legoboy said. He hated Bob Marley. CHAPTER THREE Legoboy was just about to open the car door and make a run for it when all of a sudden Larry floored it and Legoboy was thrown back in his seat. “What made you actually start moving?” Legoboy inquired incredulously. “I dunno dude, like I was cruising along, dude, and all of a sudden, dude, my foot slipped and we went flying, dude!” “Well I’m okay with this speed,” said Legoboy. “Just keep driving. I need to get out of here.” “I dunno, dude…” “Look,” Legoboy reached into his wallet. “I will pay you one hundred dollars to get me out of Morcia.” Larry thought of all the stuff he could buy at Harold’s general store with that much money. “You got a deal, dude!” There was a chirp. “Uh… what was that, dude?” “I think that was my communicator,” said Legoboy. He pulled out a little blue screen and read something on it. “Oh, no.” “What, dude?” “We have to turn around!” CHAPTER FOUR “I thought you wanted to get out of Morcia, dude!” “Two of my friends are in trouble,” said Legoboy. “I thought they were out okay but it looks like they’ve been cornered.” “Well, I guess you’re on your own, dude,” said Larry, stopping the car. “Sorry, dude.” Legoboy nodded a farewell to Larry and went to exit the car when a laser blast smashed into it and sent it skidding several meters. Larry started screaming wildly and tried to run out of the car, but the door was jammed. “Sir Legoboy,” came a dark, evil voice. “I know you’re in there. Come out. We’ll treat you with respect if you do this the easy way.” “I’ll never submit to you, Vladek!” Legoboy hollered in reply. He swung a mace at the car door and smashed it open. Grabbing Larry, he chucked a flashbang towards the Dark Mythran police attacking them and ran out the opening. “My car!” Larry sobbed, Legoboy dragging him behind him. “My beautiful car!” is where Thingguy stopped writing -I believe >>Next Suggested Story>> The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: In the Nexus Force Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by thingguy2 Category:Stories